


Passionate

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Passionate</p>
    </blockquote>





	Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Passionate

Title: Passionate

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama

Word Count: 252

Beta: Angie (angiescully)

Spoilers: _A Disquiet Follows My Soul_

Summary: Passion is overrated...

x-x-x

Passion is overrated.

That's what Laura Roslin would have said if asked, after the way her affair with Richard Adar ended, along with all that had immediately followed it.

Sometimes, just a warm body to curl into at night could have been enough to keep her content, if she'd had the chance; but she didn't. Billy was not an option, and anyone else at that point would have been even more ill-advised a choice. The people had never been so close to their president on a daily basis as they were now. Anyone she chose, someone would know.

She'd thought it over - Billy waiting, protectively guarding, outside the bathroom door as she threw up; Captain Apollo sitting with her in her dressing gown, hearing her confession; then his father, taciturn and self-controlled, radiating strength without even trying.

Oh, yes, she'd thought about it.

She'd also given up on passion, tired of everything about it until, a changed man, Bill Adama let her see how much it would hurt him if she let go of her hold on life.

She was sure he hadn't meant to, not there or at that time.

It flickered in her then, a memory of heat, but faded as fast as she did - until he had her brought back to life with an order. That changed everything.

As she lies naked in his arms, sweating and smiling so hard her face hurts, she begins to think that maybe, just maybe, passion's not so overrated after all.


End file.
